


If Snakes Bit

by Crimson988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson988/pseuds/Crimson988
Summary: In an alternate universe where the snakes were a bit for vicus, what will be the outcome for dear Voldemort?Thelma Leanne Moonshine is not just anyone, she is loved by all, but those who really know her fear her. they know what she can do and what type of people she works with.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

The world quickly warped into view. Thelma looked around at her new surroundings, she stood at a gravel road before a pair of gigantic white gates. Past the gates lay a long gravel road of white stone with trees surrounding both sides. At the end of the road lay the "new" house they were moving into. The mansion was huge, there wasn't actually a word that could accurately describe how big it is. Even from the gates, it was magnificent, perfect, and she hasn't been inside yet. It was at least a half-hour walk from the gates to the mansion, there was a reason they had to bring some of the cars with them from America. The continuation of cracks sounding around her, with house-elves and maids continuing to apparte and disapparte to pluck up the last retainment's the moonshines are bringing with them. This was the first time Thelma has visited or ever been to England, and now her family has decided they were going, as they put it, home.

There was a crack that sounded right beside her as she stood in an enthralled, trans-like state taking in her surroundings. "So, how do you like it?" an excited voice came from beside her. She didn't need to turn her head to know it was her brother, Garren. Thelma turned my head to the right to look at him, he was also staring at the mansion. She couldn't help but notice how excited he looked, Garren's face was lit up, his eyes glistening, mouth in a big grin showing his teeth, the dimples clear on his cheeks. Garren was a head taller than her and two years older, he had brown long hair and hazel colored eyes, with slight facial hair.

"Well, I haven't seen the inside or even gotten close to it yet... but so far I love it, it is magnificent. Much bigger than our mansion in New York" I turned all the way around at the chaos behind me, there were elves and maids everywhere arriving with something and then leaving to get more stuff, they only had a one-hour time span to apparte all the remaining things from America to England, granted by the minister of Magic in Brittan. A little wind breeze blew towards them and her skin started prickling in the cold. "It is much colder here though; do we have to wait for mother and father? I do not see the need." She glanced up at her brother searching for an objection to her question.

"You know they would not be happy if we entered without them, either way, they should be arriving in-" he glanced down on his wristwatch. "-two minutes. Hang out little-one they will be here soon" he said in a playful tone patting me on the head, before turning around and start spewing orders to the house elves and maids.

Thelma Leanne Moonshine had always lived in New York, with her family. She was homeschooled until she turned eleven, she then started attending Ilvermorny, Thelma was In the house, Horned Serpent, she attended school there until she turned 14 and her parents suddenly decided that they wanted to move back to the moonshine mansion in England. Her parents fixed a transfer for her and her brother to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Thelma in her fourth year, and Garren in his sixth year. She wasn't opposed to the idea, considering her family history, it will actually be extremely pleasing attending Hogwarts for that exact reason.

The Moonshine family is the most wealthy, popular, and powerful family in the world. Both her parents had an order of merlin. Thelmas' grandmother had been minister of magic in England, the first woman ever to have achieved it. On her mothers' side, they were descendants of both Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. On her fathers' side, they were decedents of, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and last but not least Merlin himself. Contrary to what many people may think, this generation and her mother and fathers' generation of moonshines have managed to keep their life in utmost secrecy, the only way people know they are even still alive is because of their yearly scheduled interviews, with reporters asking them some questions and posting the answers and a photo of the family in the papers all over the world. No one but the moonshines knows the reason for this way of living.

After two minutes of waiting, two more cracks sounded and her parents arrived.

"Come, let's go home. We have a lot to do this next week."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter. 1 – Meeting Him
> 
> Moonshine Manor - Malfoy Manor

Thelma woke up with a start, it was two days before she was to attend Hogwarts, and today was no normal day. She had been waiting for this day ever since her parents told her and Garren they were supposed to be in company with The Dark Lord. No, this was not the first time they had met him, they had met him multiple times over the summer. Garren was Garren and was all formal about it like all the other death eaters, yes, he has the mark. No, I do not have the mark yet, but I don't mind. I had noticed at the few meetings I had attended that around Voldemort, the so-called evil, fearless, strong-headed death eaters' turned into skittish, squirming, and mumbling idiots. 

Thelma had also noted how The Dark Lord was rather bored with them, they didn't speak back, gave none of their own ideas, and followed him like blind, kicked puppies. You could say that she had chosen today's meeting to actually speak up when she felt like it and hopefully give her parents and the other attending a little heart attack. Her parents had after all trained her and her brother for this for as long as she can remember, she was always pushed to the extent of her powers and then a bit more. 

Thelma had fully mastered, wandless and wordless magic at the ripe age of twelve, she didn't need a wand, but as she always was thought never show all your cards, always keep some hidden. Yes, she was fluent in English, Latin, French, Italian, Norwegian, and last but not least Parselmouth. She and her brother were descents of Salazar himself after all. She was according to her mother a potions prodigy, and according to her father the dark arts was no problem. Transfiguration and charms are child's play.

Thelma really didn't mind not having the mark, it made her life easier, but she would get it soon, mind you. She slung her duvet off of her and proceeded to roll out of bed, not the most graceful, no, but everyone has their moments. Thelma got to her feet crossed her room and went over to the stair leading to her bathroom. Always be prepared, that's what her parent have thought her, no matter the situation. So, when she got word they were to attend the last meeting before school started, she had prepared. 

Most pureblood girls walk around in ankle long gowns and hair pulled up in a tight bun, Thelma growing up mostly alone or around Americans, had gathered a slightly different style. She opened the door to her bathroom and thanked Merlin the lights were dimmed or she might have shattered the lamps again. Pulling on her outfit she looked herself in the mirror, no, not to check if she looked good – she always did – no it was just to admire herself. Thelma wore a black tennis skirt, a white turtle neck with a black hoodie over it as well as her regular jewelry, her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. When she was done in the bathroom she traveled out of there and over to her closet, pulling out a drawer she fastened her knife holster around the top of her thigh and proceeded to choose one of her finest daggers, it had a white marble handle, and the steel was engraved in snakes. She pulled on her Kneehigh stilettos and proceeded to put her wand there for easy access.

Casting a quick tempus to check the time, she muttered a quick curse under her breath while adding some light makeup and zipping up her left boot. Turning on her heel she walked at a quick pace to the floo-room, whilst listening to her heels clicking against the marble stone as she speed-walked, turning corner after corner and descending to flights of stairs taking a few more turns before finally reaching her destination.

Her mother was the first to talk, "Well, you certainty took your time". She mentally rolled my eyes while simultaneously wondering where this meeting was being held. Thelma looked over at my brother, he as wearing a black suit, nothing new. Her mother was wearing a black gown with long sleeves, showing her dark mark. Her father was also wearing a black suit and his glasses.

"yes, I haven't quite learned how long it takes to cross the whole manor yet, it is quite the walk" Thelma turned to her father, raising her browns she continued talking. "Are we going to leave? Or are we going to stand around here all day?" eyes flickering between her parents she sighed. "where are we going?"

It was her father who spoke this time "the meeting is being held at Malfoy manor, we are going to be arriving in the foyer and walk directly to the drawing-room. No looking around, if you see someone-"

"- Yes, I know if I see someone outside the meeting, don't, speak, talk or look at them... we go through this each time. What's different about this time it's not like I forget it."

"The Malfoys have a child; he is not attending the meeting and know about nothing of what they do in their spare time or that they are hosting this meeting for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He is in the same age group as you and is attending the same year as you at Hogwarts, I'm sure you will have plenty of time to meet him, but you will have to wait until school starts. Lord and Lady Malfoy do not want him involved in this business since they consider him too young." With that he went over to the floo and grabbed some floo powder, firstly her mom went, then her brother. Thelma walked over, head tall, chin up, shoulders back and back straight. She took some powder from the bowl her father held and entered the fireplace, she dropped the powder while simultaneously shouting "Malfoy Manor" and she was surrounded by green flames.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flames settled and I walked graciously out of the floo, looking around she could see that they were in a relatively big foyer, with her taste, and compared to moonshine manor it looked a little sterile and empty, but to all their own. Thelma stepped to the side when she heard the flames roar again and her father walked out of it, brushing some soot of his suit jacket. They started walking down a hall, taking a left, and then walking down another hall once again. Thelma and Garren walked behind their parents while they walked at a brisk pace their shoos clacking on the marble flooring. Stopping outside a pair of double doors, her father raised a fist to and knocked three times. After a few moments the door opened and a woman with that had not been present at any meetings yet, nodded to them all. When her eyes laded on Thelma though it looked like she was concerned for some reason.

She looked back at my father and opened the door completely "Lady Moonshine, Lord Moonshine, he hasn't arrived yet, please take your seats"

We stepped into the room and walked directly toward the table, my father sat at Voldemort's right hand, Garren sat next to him, and Thelma next to Garren, next to Thelma sat her mother. Thelma looked around the long black table they were seated at, there were more people present this time than the last times she had been at these meetings, and they were all sending her confused looks as to why a 15-year-old girl would be at a meeting like this. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lucius approaching me, looking a little stressed and concerned for me.

Turning in her seat and looking up at him with furrowed brows she simply says "yes?"

Lucius clears his face of all emotion going back to that cold pure-blood facade of his, he lets a time sigh, barely noticeable if you weren't paying enough attention in detail. "The Dark Lord has requested your presence before todays meeting. He did not tell me why, so do not bother asking. He is in the room through those doors" he says looking pointedly towards the doors on the other side of the room.

I stand up from my chair, brush down my skirt, straighten my back, look up at him and nod my head once to him before turning and walking towards the door, but before she has even made it two steps her wrist gets taken hold of by her mothers' soft hands. Thelma turns looking down at her mother with slightly raised brows and tilts her head a little to the side and down. "Where are you going? He is coming soon you can not go anywhere now, sit down." She says in a soft but affirmative tone, she knows all about the usual stunts I pull at these meetings, you could say Thelma has sort of a problem with authority.

"Well, if you really have to know. The Dark Lord requested my presence before the meeting, as I was just informed by, by Mr. Malfoy. So, if you would kindly let go of my arm mother, I have someone I have to go see." She said with the kindest word she could manage, Thelma and Leanne Moonshine did not have the best mother-daughter relationship. Thelma ripped her arm out of her mothers' grip that had slowly but surely tightened more and more during her statement, and without another look back, continued on her route to the door. And a private meeting with The Dark Lord himself.

She stopped before the mahogany double doors that led to where Voldemort was currently in. Taking in three deep breaths through her nose and calmly counting to ten, she calmed down remembering he had never hurt her before, and honestly she had done nothing that would upset him lately. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, bousing her leg three times, and fiddling with her ring on her left hand while her right hand raised up to knock three times.

Then she hastily lowered her hand clenching both her hands into fists, closing her eyes for merely a second while pulling in a deep breath down in her stomach before unclenching her fists, opening her eyes, and letting out her breath. Calm. Calm, cool, and collected. No one. No one can see her mask break, no one can see what she was, what is in the comfort of her room. They would laugh at her, chastise her for being too young for this, too naïve, stupid, little, untrained, and weak. If they, the Death Eaters saw that, she would be in deep shit. Her parents would definitely not be happy, she knows the risk she takes at the other meetings. Not standing when He enters, speaking out of turn when someone said something utterly ridiculous, not wearing appropriate clothing. 

She knows, oh how bloody well she knows, she knows the consequences her parents give her. No one else knows though, not her old friend, not her brother, not... well there are no more people in her life, guess she doesn't have that one friend either, not anymore, not after they moved. It always happens at 2 am at night, so not even her brother will know. No, it's not physical punishment, at least not towards her. Thelma has done so much she would rather not have done, it's too late now, it's in her bloodstream, her mind, her nerves, her organs, her skin. It's there, crawling in her, all the way down to her magical core, tainting it. Well, it has been tainted for a while.

The door opens, not wide open, not half-open, only an inch, but it's more than enough for Thelma to know she is to enter. She opens the door but only enough for her to enter and then swiftly closes it behind her, along with her stress, nerves, and thoughts.

Now, now that she occluded, now that she is the image, the image she has created herself to become in the eyes of the Death Eaters and in the eyes of The Dark Lord. Not she is Thelma Leanne Moonshine, the soon-to-become Death Eater, the uncaring, cold-hearted, impassive girl with no sense of where the line is drawing even if it is right under her nose, she tests her limits, and is disrespectful, but that is just the image she portrays. Who she really is, is Thelma Leanne Moonshine, still the soon-to-become death eater, but she is caring, closed of not cold-hearted, not impassive, but whit what she has seen and done it's not hard to mask anymore, Thelma contrary to popular belief, knows exactly where the line is, she stops right at it, but still slowly moving it, but only for her, she is bending it, stretching it, but knows exactly when to stop.

She is not stupid, no, no far from it, she might be the smartest in that bloody room of Death Eaters, because they are all brainless, lost puppies waiting for their masters' commands, unable to bend the rules, they are all bloody stupid when He enters the room, they lose their shit, well not Snape but that's he's a different man. Even her father loses her shit, its bloody brilliant to watch, how none of them even looks at The Dark Lord when he speaks, they are all quaking in their boots. Honestly too see all these high and mighty governors and ministry officials' shaking and sweating because they are in the same room as Him, Thelma would give over 100 gallons to watch it if she wasn't witnessing it a few times a month.

"Yes?" it's all Thelma says, because she knows that's where He draws the line when it comes to addressing him. She doesn't, bow, or curtsey, or nod her head at Him. No, My Lord, Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, Lord, none of that bullshit, if Thelma can get away with it she will drop all the formalities. Rather she leans back against the wall next to the fireplace, directly in his line of view from where he sites Infront of the fireplace in the green plush chair. No, he is not the monster he portrays to be Infront of others, in front of the other death eaters, not in front of her father, mother, brother, the Malfoys, no one, except her and Bellatrix. Thelma guesses Voldemort has a little soft spot for her, would be reason enough for all the antics she gets away with.

No, the man He is, is much more different. He has brown curly hair, aristocratic facial features, pricing blue eyes, sharp jawline, full brows, long lashes. He looks to be in his early thirties, frozen in time, he is a tall man, a muscular build but still not bulky or broad. This version of the Dark Lord is much less intimidating, but still has that glint in his eyes that you know exactly who he is, that he knows more than he should, he has done more than he should for someone of his age, he has seen a lot - you can see it in his eyes – and knows he will see more. The fact that Thelma knows about this side of Voldemort makes it easier to be calm at the meetings, and easier for her to stretch the limits.

He looked up at me raising an eyebrow, contemplating saying something about her behavior, but deciding against it. "You are not to attend the meeting tonight." Thelma snapped to attention at that strengthening up from the mantle of the fireplace, worry flooded through her. Had she overstepped? Did she take it too far? Did he think that she was not ready to be introduced to the bigger meetings? Did he think she was too young? No. no, she decided that was not possible, he had entrusted way too much faith in her. No, it was not that it was something else. She felt like her mind was moving a thousand miles per hour with different possibilities of what had sprung this on. "I need you somewhere else." When she heard that, she realized her eyes had gone out of focus and she had let her walls slip for a second. She gave a little tilt of her head to show she was listening and urging him to continue. "As you know, the Malfoys have a son"

"Yes, my lord. Though from what I've gathered they don't want him involved yet." I gave a small shake of my head and a little chuckle split through my lips. "They say he's too young, too pure, and that they want him to-"she gave a little chuckle again at the absurdity of the Malfoy parents before continuing again "- to grow and become a man, they say it's too early to introduce him to the depths of the dark art. So, what about him?"

"I want you to befriend him, make him grow. They have kept him in the dark for long enough, he must be trained, he must learn to respect without the fear. The next generation of death eaters needs to be better, stronger. I do not want more cowering wizards. I want a following not based on fear, but on respect. I want people who know where the lines are, bending them, but never overstepping." His eyes that had been glued on the crackling fire, raised up to Thelmas' "Like you, I want you to train him. I would have had Bellatrix do it, but she would only have created fear. Draco is in the manor currently; I want you to find him. Talk to him, the meeting will last for around five hours, considering you will not be there to interrupt every five minutes. But, you will enter the meeting after, let's say three hours. Can you do that?"

"Hmm, let's see. Can I, Talk to a teenage boy for three hours?... I do not know, I think it will be too hard, considering I'm a girl his age, and he is an only child. Specifically, a Malfoy only child. I thought you had faith in me, this is nothing. Perhaps a little mind boiling, but that's nothing to fear. So, if I have understood you correctly, I am to find Malfoy, talk to him for about three hours, get to know him, get him to trust me, ask him to give me a tour of the manor after three hours, and then walk right in here to raise his curiousness. Yes, I think that will be no problem." Thelma looked at Voldemort with a hint of disbelief.

He sighed at her sarcasm and waved her off. "Yes, you may go now."

"Why, thank you for letting me leave your presence, my Lord," she said in a high pitched overly sweet tone, and curtsied far overdramatic, before walking out the door back into the parlor room again.

When she entered the room, multiple of the people there looked over at her, Thelma merely saluted at them before making her way over to the exit. Death Eaters aren't very nice when it gets down to it, that's why it didn't surprise nor affect her when all she heard on the way out of the room was

"he finally got enough of your funny business-"

"- you always were too young"

"-knew you were a discr-"

But no, these words didn't affect her, she knew she had somewhere to be, something to do, and someone to find. So, she merely raised one hand a while she walked out of the door over her head with too, not so nice, fingers to the people behind her in the room without turning to look back at them she closed the door behind her with a flick of her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the first chapter. I am still trying to figure out where exactly I want the story to go, but I have at least a little outline of it.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, what could be changed, and what you think of the writing style.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter. 2 - The Malfoy Heir
> 
> Malfoy Manor

She walked down a hallway, following a little house-elf. She had met it just down the hall from where the meeting was being held. It had been beyond happy to serve and at once started trotting down the hall after hall and up multiple sets of stairs.

The interior design was modest and had a cold touch to it, it did make sense that Voldemort had chosen this manor of all the possibilities, it gave quite an eerie feeling to it.

The flooring was a black marble and her heels made an overly loud clicking noise in comparison to how silent the relatively big manor was, don't get the wrong impressing, the Malfoy manor is big, but in comparison to the Moonshine Manor, it's not even close.

The house-elf came to a halt outside a door, bowed, and disappeared with a crack. Thelma took a second to map where in the manor they were, they were definitely in the south wing, second floor, two halls down to the right, and the fifth door to the left. The door she stood Infront of was a big mahogany double door with silver knobs, the detailing on the door was beautiful, as if it told a story long forgotten.

Thelma brought her hand up and knocked on the door lightly three times before taking a step back. She straightened out her skirt, made sure her knife was out of sight, and straightened up again.

The door was suddenly opened, and the sight she was... well it was not expected. There stood a shirtless, sweating, panting, and bewildered-looking Draco Malfoy. He blinked rapidly, looking down both ends of the hallway before looking back at her. His eyes roved over her body for a second before they landed on her green eyes. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, as if trying to remember if he had seen her before.

"Yes?"

She pulled on a smile, sucked in a breath, and said "HI, you don't know me. My name is Thelma Moonshine, my parent are at a meeting here and I was told to come and find you, I am new to the country, don't know much about how things work here. But if this is usually how you greet guests then I am going to heavily reevaluate what I thought was basic pureblood etiquette."

"well, then do come in" he opened the door wider and stepped back to allow her to pass. Malfoy closed the door behind Thelma and brushed past her towards a corner of the room where a couch and a chair resided. He pulled on a white t-shirt and brushed his fingers through his hair. "I did not expect guests. This is not how I normally meet people. My name is Draco Malfoy, but you most likely already knew that."

She raised an eyebrow, the arrogance of this boy, is all Thelma could think, and let a gentle smile pull at her lips. "So, if you do not mind me asking. What are you doing in here, considering I found you sweating and out of breath?"

He licked his lips and bit on his lower lip looking to the side, showing of his jawline, but he could not fool her, she knew it was intentional, Thelma had no objections though. "it's not important, maybe I will tell you later." He looked back at her "do you possibly know what they are talking about down there?"

Thelma raised her brows and widened her eyes a fraction, in shock. They had not even told him what was happening under their own roof. How in hell his parent was thinking this was helping even one bit was mind-boggling. If he did not know what his parent was doing, how did they expect to breeze him into it, were they just planning to throw him into it when The Dark Lord asked, no, demanded his presence. He would go into complete and utter shock, Thelma thought, he would not have the time to mentally prepare for what is expected from him.

"You do not know?" was all she managed to choke out in her revelation, she had expected they at least told him what happened. But, no. The utter disappointment Thelma felt at that moment was unbelievable.

"No, there is a reason I asked you. And you clearly know. Spit it out. Seems like you know a lot too. Who is down there, why are they here? This is like the tenth time this summer." He gestured for her to sit on one of the couches, he sat down at the one opposite her. She could see his bubbling irritation, and aggravation in his eyes.

"Yes, let us skip all formalities and dive headfirst into a very deep topic. No thank you. If I understand correctly from what my father has told me, we are going to attend Hogwarts together for the next three years. So, tell me about it."

From her observations of this boy until now, he was a spoilt little rich kid, he does not know how to hide emotion, does not like to be kept in the dark, and expects everything to be handed to him. He is going to be a tough nut to crack.

"Fine." He huffed. He looked pensive, before he suddenly stopped all movement realization dropping over his face like a ton of bricks. He slowly turned his face towards her. "Moonshine?"

"yes."

"No, no. The Moonshine family, decedents of all four houses, of merlin. The Moonshine no one has seen in public the last seventeen years. Those Moonshines?" he looked positively bewilders, starstruck, and in awe all at once. It was certainly fun to watch.

"Yes, that is us. That is me, Thelma Leanne Moonshine. It is quite spectacular is it not?" If everyone were going to react like this, oh it would be hilarious. Malfoy slowly shook his head before drawing in a breath, and locking eyes with me, muttering a low 'merlins balls'. "I would rather not hear about a relatives' balls, but shore. Now, how is Hogwarts what to I have to know before I enter the legendary school?"

"Oh, yes. What do you want to know?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco POV-

Holy Fuck, Holy Fuck, Holy Fuck

Merlins own fucking descendants is in my house

Holy Fuck, this is

Shit.

Get a grip Draco

This is not flattering

My father is going to kill me

I already screwed this up

Fuck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator POV-

"Well, I would like the general layup, the people there, teachers, expectations the teachers have, who not to cross, the students with the most influence, the classes, the houses, the quidditch teams. Just so I can get a feel, you know? I have to be ready for what I'm walking into."

He looked a little bit taken back at the statement, but she could see his brain sorting through all the information. Thelma let him take his time figuring out what to say, as she for the first time really observed the room, they were in.

Thelma could not see any reason why he was in the shape he was when she entered. Yes, it was hot, but not that hot. It was not his bedroom. It looked like a rarely used sitting room, with black couches, and dark green carpets, no windows, a 'small' bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Well, the people I know of are just the influential people, so I guess we can start there. You have, Jaden Bexley in Hufflepuff, Isaack Lainley, and Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw, none of those are really influential, more so their names. You have Harry Potter in Gryffindor, along with his little helpless puppies, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley-"she noted he said those names with disgust, which was good, at least he has his mind straight "- also Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor, or the plug. You also have Fred and George Weasley, got to say those boys are brilliant, the only acceptable Gryffindors'. 

"And then my friend group. The Slytherins, you have Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Elliot Cadieux. There are more Slytherins, but they are more in the background."

Thelma merely nodded, taking in the information to be sorted later. "What of the teachers, I do not care about the indifferent ones, but what of those with favoritism, attitudes, ridiculously high standards, exceptionally low ones"

"Well, there is the transfiguration teacher, McGonagall, extreme dislike towards Slytherins, watch what you say and do around her. The history of magic professor is a Ghost, but he never pays attention to his students so can basically use that class as a study session. Professor Snape, extremely biased towards Slytherins, but stay on his good side. And then we have good old Albus Dumbledore, if you are a Slytherin and as much as looks at him the wrong way, he is going to secretly going to take a hundred points from us, and he is a damned good Ligimens so watch out for him."

Thelma scoffed at that. "No, I have no plans crossing the great Albus Dumbledore yet, he will get what is coming for him. Just you wait and see, the next few years will not be pleasant for him" She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the chuckle threatening to slip out of her.

"So, tell me about you." He askes,

"I was born march. 3rd. I have lived in America all of my life, I have a brother, parents. Not much to say" she shrugged, but it so much more than that. But she does not know him, or trust him for that matter. "I have been homeschooled since I can remember, spent a few years at Illvermorney."

But, regardless of what she wanted, she had to speak to him for a while. So, Thelma and Draco talked about, school, quidditch, the future, travel. Thelma kept the conversation as impersonal as she could, it was hard considering Malfoy kept pushing for more personal questions, but she just brushed them off. He promised to give her a tour around the school when they arrived, and to look for her at the train. He was extremely sweet, but there was something about him, Thelma could not figure it out, it was hidden in the depths of his blue eyes.

After a sufficient amount of time, Thelma stood up from the couch. He looked up at her before he also stood. "Could you show me the way to the meeting? I have to go see my parents. It is quite the maze here." She smiled sweetly at him.

"yes, just follow me" he walked to the door and held it open for her, closing it behind her. He started walking down the hall and Thelma quickly fell in step with him. They walked in comfortable silence. Which was good, because Thelma could use this time to slip her mask back on, to the indifferent, way to bold, girl. Malfoy stopped outside the door, where the meeting was being held, about to knock. Thelma stopped him though, a smirk on her lips and eyes glinting, pushing his hand down gently.

"There will be no need to knock. He is expecting me to enter in the next ten seconds." Her next sentence sounded almost like she had an inside joke with someone, or a secret, or just plain malicious. "their faces when they are going to see me, it will be too much fun."

She turned to him giving one last smile, before opening the door in the least calm manner one would have thought. She looked at all the faces that turned to face her, all the shock evident on their faces. "you did not actually think I would not come back? Seriously, I thought you guys were supposed to be smart."

Thelma turned her head to Draco one last time and says in her sweetest tone "it was lovely to talk. Draco. I will see you soon." She promptly walked into the room the door slamming behind her.

Her gaze found The Dark Lords, "What have you gone over so far" she sat down in her seat, ignoring all the looks she got. When she got no response she sighed and rolled her eyes. " seriously, I have to introduce myself to this stupid group" Thelma started at Voldemort intently, waving her hand behind her with a shocked look on her face.

He merely nodded.

"Fine. My name is Thelma Moonshine, I am fifteen." She turned back to Him lips tightly together, "Can we get on with it now, I need some news about what will happen whilst I'm at school, since I can not come to any meeting. What can I possibly do?"

"Well, there is actually something you can do whilst at school... ever heard about a woman named. Dolores Umbridge?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco POV-

The door slammed after her, causing me to jump back slightly.

What. The. Fuck. Was that?

I started at the door for a few seconds. What the fuck. I am never allowed inside of those meetings, not even in the same wing. But, here she is, the beautiful blond girl, the girl that had laughed, joked, and talked to me for the past three hours like we had been friends all our lives. She had just walked straight into the room like she owned the place.

It had been a surprise when she was on the other side of my door. But a pleasant surprise indeed. She was nothing like how most of my friend acted at the start of our friendship, she held nothing back, talked about everything in her life without a care in the world. She had carried the conversation so easily.

Here I was thinking she was not like them. But now, she might be the worst of them all. It had not even seemed like she was hiding anything. But then she goes and walking into that meeting, with no respect to any of the adults in there. I know my aunt is in that room, but still, Thelma had walked in there like nothing. Lie she was one of them.

She had been a delight to talk to, it was like she knew who I was. What I wanted to talk about. She was perfect, but that is the problem is it not. No one, Is perfect. Not even a Moonshine. She had the perfect smile. The perfect hair, it flowed down her back even though it was in a ponytail, and the ponytail had so easily shown her perfect green eyes.

Her eyes glowed when she talked, they glittered when she was excited. And accompanied with her dark lashes, and that the rim of her eyes had been black, it just pulled everything together. But that is the problem is it not.

She was too perfect. She has too many secrets, she has too. And walking into that meeting like that had proved it. She might be the most intriguing person I have ever met. I just want to pull her apart, learn all her secrets, be the only one who knows them all. I could not wait until she started at Hogwarts. What an interesting year it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter
> 
> I am still getting into it
> 
> the next chapters will me MUTCH longer
> 
> PROMISE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter.3 - Hogwarts
> 
> Moonshine Manor - Kings Cross - Hogwarts Express - Hogwarts

Thelma stood in the mirror, she had just her morning shower. It was currently 9 am, they would floo to King Cross station half an hour before the train was to leave the station. Thelma was examining this weeks damage.

After they had gotten back from the meeting her father had taken her beckoned her to his office. This always happens, she acts out of line, according to her father, and he punishes her for it. It is always a new type of punishment- This time she was lucky enough that she had gotten a mission form the dark lord, or it would have been much, much worse.

It started with a slap on the cheek, followed by three curtiarsus curses, and ended the night with her practicing her unforgivable on, as her father called them, no-name low-lives. It was defiantly not the worst that could have happened, it was not the easiest either. Though the aftereffects were noticeable, she had a big bruise on her side, as well as a cut on her upper thigh.

Thelma examined them in the mirror, wondering if she would bother with the glamours.

She decided against it.

Thelma went through the rest of her routine. Brushing and drying her hair, today deciding to let it fall loose down her back. She put on light makeup, just some blush, and gloss. And deciding to put on some nude nails.

Walking out of her bathroom and cross her room into her closet, she put on the clothes she had chosen yesterday. It was a pair of beige pants, a black t-shirt, a little chain on the pants, and black Dr. Martins. Thelma once again looked in the mirror, deciding to glamour the bruise on her ribs anyway.

Pulling out her wand, she summoned her second suitcase. Thelma put on an undetectable extension charm, and levitated the rest of her clothes in her closet into her suitcase. It was, a lot of clothes. She also summoned a smaller suitcase, with built-in mirror, and jewelry holders, and levitated her, daggers, holsters, jewelry, belts, glasses, and jewelry in that one. She also summoned a third one for all her shoes, and a fourth one for all her other suitcases. This one also had an undetectable expansion charm on it and she put all of her four suitcases in it, then shrunk it and put on a featherlight charm on it.

Thelma pulled on her black purse, put her suitcases in it and her wand. Thelma glanced at the clock noticing it was ten minutes until they were scheduled to leave. She pulled in a breath and started walking toward the foyer. She remembered to lock all the doors on her way out of her room, not wanting anyone to go snooping while she was away.

While walking towards the foyer Thelma thought about Hogwarts, she had a little book with all the information she had gathered from Draco and her parents. She thought about the sorting. Thelma knew she would be sorted into Slytherin, it was no doubt in her mind, but if she was sorted into another house, Gryffindor in specific she would ask to be exchanged to Beuxtabons. There was no way in hell she would be in that house. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were really not as bad as people made them out to be, I mean, a house for the intelligent and creative, as well as a house for, the kind and loyal. Thelma could not see anything bad about it, but. A house for the brave, it sounded more like the house for the hot-headed people with no survival instincts. 

"Ready to go" looking ahead of her she saw her brother standing by the floo whit his hand in his pockets. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a beige sweater and black shoes. Yes, it had been planned, not by us but by our mother.

"Yes, but where are mom and dad. Were they not supposed to see us off at the train station?" she asked with a slight frown pulling on her face. She loved her parents dearly, even though they have their own way of showing it that they love her back, they just want her to know how to behave, and survive in this world.

"They had to go to the ministry at the last minute, so they will not be joining us."

Thelma gave a small chuckle. Of course, of fucking course. What had she been thinking, of course, they had better things to do. "So we will be meeting the paparazzi on our own then? I can already see the headlines 'Moonshine hairs without their parents' it will be just wonderful. Our first debut in society in what seventeen years? And they will not even be there. Great. Shall we go then?"

"Hey, you know if they could be here they woul-"

"Yes, yes. Sure they would. The fucking Moonshines could not get out of one measly ten minutes from work to see their children off from school. That sounds just like them, because they are not the parents that latterly bought the right to the names Garren and Thelma, so that other parents would have to ask for permission to name their kids those names, and those who already had them had to change their names. All so that we would be special. No, they could absolutely NOT get out of work. That's bullshit and you know it, Garren."

He just sighed shaking his head and walking toward the floo. "I will go first, you come five seconds behind me. Promptly five-seconds, not six, not four. Five. It is very important. And please for the love of merlin do not fall." He walks into the floo, threw the powder, yelled "Kings Cross Station 9 ¾!" and he was gone.

Thelma hurried into the floo picked up the powder and started counting.

One...

Two...

Three...

She lifted her hand and dropped the powder

"Kings Cross Station 9 ¾!"

Four...

The flames roared around her, then stilled. Thelma walked gracefully out of the floo, three steps then stopped beside her brother. Holding herself with all the superiority and pureblood stamina in the world and looked at everyone around them down her nose. The platform that most likely was always full of life was completely silent except for a few murmurs here and there. The only loud sound was from the cameras flashing all around them.

Five...

They stood there for a while, just taking it in, turning their heads towards the different cameras surrounding them. Then the quiet exploded with noise.

"It's them I thought-"

"-Look over here moonsh-"

"Oh my godric it's actual-"

"- never thought I would see them in real life."

"They are more than I imagined..."

"And to think we will be going to school with them."

Garren looked down at his sister, holding out his arm, coking an eyebrow at her he said. "Ready to go find a compartment?" nodding toward the train. Thelma took his arm and nodded. Together they started to walk toward the train. The crowd split before them, opening a direct path to one of the entrances. The paparazzi followed closely at their sides and behind them, snapping as many photos as they could.

Once they were in the safety of a cart, they locked the cart and sat in silence. It was nothing shocking, this reaction from the masses, they were loved and adored by all. It was a little tiring though, Thelma understood why they had been away from the public eye for so long. She loved the privacy of their home, but it did get boring after a while, so school was always a blessing. But even at Iilvermorney Thelma and her brother had lived at home and only been at the school for lessons.

After the train had been moving for about ten minutes and heads constantly peeked into our compartment through the glass, I glanced over at Garren. "So, did you get any tasks this year?"

His eyes snapped to hers, looking around franticly before turning his undivided attention toward Thelma. "No, I did not. I am not his favorite pet. I have to focus on my NWET's. It was only the same as last year, get people to go to Him. Nothing new, nothing special. The only thing is that I do not know anyone here. How do I know what to say to who? Hmm, got any ideas for that? You always seem to have a lot to say" he spit out in a hushed whisper.

It was clear to say that after I had gotten my task from Voldemort that my brother had not been happy. We were always close; it was always just us two together. It has been weird these last few days, he had been freezing me out, spitting profanities at me, and tried to get me in trouble left and right. Of course, we would be putting up a strong and united front Infront of other people, but in privacy, he was a jealous prat.

"Yes, I do know what to do. Which is why I got the task and not you." Thelma says pointing at him. "that is why he likes me better than you, because I know how to think for myself, I do not get jealous easily. Hell, if you had gotten the task, I would be happy for you." I say glaring at him.

"I am not jealous." He says narrowing his eyes at her and leaning back in his seat and looking out of the window again.

"No, you never are." She says tiredly, rolling her eyes.

Thelma breaths sharply out of her nose. Standing up from her seat, she mutters an excuse and leaves the compartment for him to sulk in. Thelma walks down the narrow hallway, people moving out of her way as she walks down the carpeted corridor. In her hurry down the hallway, she almost missed the sound of a very familiar voice.

A half-smile half-smirk pulling at her lips, she walks three steps back before turning her body and opening the door to a compartment full of Slytherins. "Hello, glad I could find you, Malfoy."

All the eyes in the compartment snap to Thelma, a few widening slightly in shock before getting their expressions under control. In the compartment sits six people, A dark-skinned boy, a boy with curly hair and fair skin, a girl with short black hair, a girl with long blond hair, another boy with long brown hair, and the blond task.

Malfoy shoots up in his seat eyes finding mine. He cokes his head slightly to the side, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Moonshine, hello. I looked for you while I was looking for this lot. I could not find you"

"No, I sat with my brother a little further up the train." She keeps my eyes locked with his blue ones, even though she could feel them all looking between her and Malfoy in confusion. Thelma turns my body so that she faces the whole group and looks over them once more. "My name is Moonshine, Thelma Moonshine. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Would you like to sit?" The one with curly hair askes. He was sitting by the window, opposite Malfoy, beside the girl with black hair. He is already standing, offering his seat, motioning towards it.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," She says walking over and settling down where he previously sat. Meanwhile, he walks over and closes and locks the door, before sitting down on the ground with his back leaning against it. Thelma look around the compartment with raised brows, before looking at Malfoy again with slightly widened eyes.

He takes a moment before understanding "Oh, right. Everyone, maybe do less staring, and more introductions. She does not know who you lot are."

The first one to speak up is the dark-skinned boy, he introduces himself as Blaise Zabini. The next to introduce himself is the girl next to him, Daphne Greengrass. Then across from her is another boy, Elliot Cadieux, who has a slight French accent. The girl next to me introduces herself as Pansy Parkinson, and the boy who gave up his seat is Theodore Nott.

"Well, it is nice to me you"

"Wait, wait, wait"

Thelma looks over at Zabini, he is waving his hands in the air Infront of him, looking at Thelma. He licks his lips before saying.

"You are American?" with the most shocked look on his face.

Thelma dissolves into laughter at the shocked look on his face. It was the most stupid and innocent question she had heard in a while. She shook her head while answering, still laughing.

"Oh, you are funny." She takes a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "No, I am not American but I have lived in the United States my whole life, so I have an American accent."

"Wait, ok so I have so many questions" he continues, looking dead serious.

"Ok, shoot"

"Why would I shoot her?" he looks around the group, none of them being any help before frowning and continuing. "Ok, have you ever had a pizza, or a burger?"

"Yes, I have..." she answers skeptically

"Seriously, you are so lucky..."

And so the questioning began, the weirdest one Thelma has ever partaken in is that.

"What is your favorite type of fish?"

"if you had to choose one way to die which would it be?"

"Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"Can you read British?"

"Have you ever seen a ghost?

"Oh, have you seen Bigfoot?"

"Would you boys just shut up for five seconds" comes a sharp noise from my left, pansy. "Can you not see that this is all way too many questions. You are barely letting the girl take a breath. For the sake of Salazar"

There came a round of sorry from the two boys, Malfoy and Cadieux had not partaken in the questioning. Parkinson turns toward Thelma, shaking her head at the boys' stupidity. "I officially apologies for the idiot questions coming from these two baboons."

"It is completely fine, but I am just wondering, so that I am not overstepping any bounds. Are any of you in a relationship?" she glances around the compartment as she says it.

"well, we have Nott and Greengrass. But for the most part, the boys just fuck around." Pansy says without hesitation. But there does come a round of argument from the boys. "Oh, will you all just shut up you know it's the truth"

"And what about you Parkinson?" Thelma askes.

"Well, I am defiantly not in a relationship. Very few gay or bi people that are up to my dating standards at Hogwarts" she says.

"I can see how that is hard." Thelma says, earning a shocked look from everyone in the compartment, "Oh, close your mouths. I am not gay, I am bi. But, I can see how it can be a problem for you."

"You are bi?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I am." She says without hesitation, but rather fierce.

"The parties are going to be awesome" Muttered Elliot. This is the first time he had spoken since he introduced himself.

Blaise looks up at him "And why is that"

Cadieux looks at him with furrowed brows "Because, you dimwit. With two girls having no problem snogging other girls, the parties are going to be awesome. You know, be witness to some girl-on-girl action. It is not often I get to see that, and you boys know what a marvelous sight that is." All the boys give a hum in understanding, their eyes glazing over as their thoughts consume them.

That is around how the rest of the conversation flowed for the next few hours. Them asking her question, no matter how dumb they are, har answering, everyone laughing at the sheer stupidity of them. It was completely wonderful, to meet people you just click with, that you can talk about anything no matter how stupid or relevant it is and everyone just flowing with it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thelma POV-

Hogwarts was truly a beautiful sight. It was big, majestic, old, and holding thousands of secrets. When I arrived with the carriages it was just when the sun was setting. It cast a marvelous light over the castle and all the windows reflected the warm light.

The carriages were drawn be thresterals, many say that they are foul hideous creatures, but to me, they are beautiful, and to be able to see one is an incredible honor. Yes, it means I have seen someone die, but I do not feel bad for that, they had died by my hand after all.

At the carriage ride, I had rejoined with my brother again. He was ignoring me the whole ride, just scowling out the window, but when we exited the carriage, I took his arm, and we showed the world a united front.

The great hall was magnificent, the ceiling charmed as the sky outside, and all the colors, and was just magical, full of life. Still, on Garrens' arm, we walked together up to the professors' table. Walking past all the staring students. We stopped before Dumbledore. I fought a long internal battle before allowing myself to smile at the manipulative man.

"Mr. and Miss. Moonshine, it is a pleasure. I would love to chat but seeing as we do not have more time. Please go stand by that wall over there, you will be called last, after all the first-years. So get comfortable." He gave us a little smile.

We nodded and walked over to the wall. Once we were there I took my arm out of Garrens hold and conjured a chair with wandless magic, before sitting down. Garren took to standing at my side, leaning against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles and hand crossed over his chest.

I looked away from him and out over the hall of students as they settled, talked, and reunited with friends. I smiled wistfully at it, missing my friends at Illvermorney, we were not particularly close, but I still missed them.

I must have zoned out because, suddenly the doors to the great hall opened, and in flowed a herd of first years. At the front was a stern-looking woman with a scroll in her hand. She walked up on the slightly raised podium at the professors' table and began talking about what would happen followed by a song from the hat. I zoned out again when she started calling names, faintly hearing when the different tables got a new member and the chairs they erupted with each time.

I gained my bearings again when Dumbledore raised. "We have to more students that will need sorting. They are exchange students from America, they will be joining fifth and seventh year. I am sure you are all familiar with the Moonshines." He gestured toward us. I stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger
> 
> Dumbledore is no help what so ever
> 
> We will learn a lot about our dear Thelma in the next one
> 
> How does the hat know so much?
> 
> Who knows more about her private life than her brother?
> 
> We will know in the next chapter
> 
> Continue reading
> 
> Give me feedback on my writing here, please
> 
> I really wanna know what you like and do not like


End file.
